demicherryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Demi-Cherry characters
Main characters Cherry Demoniac Cherry Demoniac is a 4-year-old demon girl, because Cherry is the adopted daughter of the grim reaper, Gwen Sanchez. Cherry hangs out with Manny and Gwen.She is voiced by Tara Strong. Manny Garcia Manny Garcia is a 18 year old boy who is scared of Demons.He is voiced by Alanna Ubach. Gwen Sanchez A 20-year-old Spanish girl,Gwen is Manny 's best friend and the two hang out together nearly all the time. Her father, Police chief Sanchez, is fiercely protective of "My Gwen" as he calls her, and is none too fond of her hanging out with Manny, thinking it's dangerous being around him, a notion backed up by the fact that she usually gets hurt when he's in his secret agent persona. Gwen is very different from her older sister Grace, who are both following in their father's law enforcement footsteps, and tease Gwen for being weird as a result. Gwen had supernatural powers, and has a very outgoing attitude towards life, despite being very tomboyish. She dresses in a goth/punk style, complete with black hair, and never goes anywhere without her favorite red glasses atop her head. Gwen's arch rival is Penelope, who has been pulling pranks on her since preschool. Both Gwen and Penelope seek the attention of Manny, and much of their rivalry seems to stem from their mutual interest in him.She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Citizens of Dellwood Pastor Rodolfo Garcia Rodolfo Garcia is Manny's father and Cherry's friend. He is scared of Cherry because of her demonic apperance, he is easily excited, and tends to get childlike (such as waving his hands and giggling). Rodolfo likes grapefruits and is afraid of voodoo dolls.He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Jorge"Chief "Martinez Chief is Manny's boss and Cherry's guardian.He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Ms. Robinson Ms.Robinson '''(voiced by Jennifer Hale) is the teacher of Dellwood Elementary school. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, understanding and very protective of her students. Villains of Dellwood Sergio '''Sergio (voiced by Jeff Bennett), a punk rock obessed boy. As the archenemy of Manny and main antagonist of the series. Ranita Ranita (voiced by Tara Strong) is a evil devil who is one of Manny's enemies.She is the mother of Rryche and wife of Satan. Satan Satan (voiced by Jorge R. Gutierrez) is a mysterious, supernatural, effeminate, immortal, androgynous, devilish monster. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with lobster-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. Penelope Penelope (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a spoiled, rich, and bratty girl, whose partially unseen and mostly mute father allows her to finance various evil plots to destroy Gwen. Her supervillain outfit consists of a yellow, Mayan-style dress, black gloves and boots, and a tiara. In the episode "Enter the Goddess" she is told by Manny that she cannot "just buy superpowers", and she retorts, "Oh no, i won't tell a girl named Gwen who is smarter than me, Vendetta!" She is Jealous of Gwen because Gwen is intelligent than her. She is also the only female villain in the series; she is approximately the same age as Gwen. Rryche Rryche (voiced by Candi Milo) is the enemy of Cherry and the daughter of Satan and Ranita. She is supposedly the first devil baby born in 9,000 years. Since every Human must have an Demon counterpart, Cherry's Demon counterpart was born to Raina and Satan, with the former giving birth since in Demon Pregnancy females do so, as opposed to Females giving birth in Human Pregnancy. Because Cherry is so nice and attracts so much positive attention, Rryche is evil and is extremely jealous of her counterpart.Rryche wants nothing but to destroy Cherry, and she cares not for anyone who gets in her way including her fellow demons. Unlike Cherry, who causes bad things to happen when she cries, Rryche causes good things to happen.Rryche is the only known demon for not having its name starting with anti.Rryche resembles Cherry, but she is cheerful. She also was born with black hair. Her pajamas are slightly purple than her hair bow, and they have a skull symbol on them. Rryche has devil horns and a tail like all Demons. Her wand is a baby bottle with bat wings on the side, as opposed to Cherry's rattle. She also speaks with a stereotypical Argentine accent. Grace Sanchez (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - An evil human who is Gwen's older sister and Cherry's rival. Kitten Kitten is the spoiled and bratty daughter of Mephisto and the girlfriend of Blackheart. She first appears in the episode "Date With Destiny," when Blackheart breaks up with her for unexplained reasons. Not wanting to attend the junior prom alone, she talks her father into threatening the city with a large swarm of zombie skeletons to force Manny to become her date, which instigated a fight between Blackheart and Manny, and then between Kitten and a jealous Cherry. It would be revealed that Kitten secretly had control of the zombie's release trigger concealed in her corsage, but she, Blackheart, and Death are ultimately apprehended and jailed; as she is loaded into the police truck, she angrily screams that "Manny-Poo" would pay for dumping her.She is voiced by Tara Strong. Blackheart Blackheart is a demon; he is human he had black hair and pale skin.he is voiced by Wes Bentley. Civilians Mrs.Sanchez Mrs.Sanchez is Gwen and Grace's mother.She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Ms.Wilson *'Voice Actor': Grey DeLisle A kind natured woman who is Cherry's teacher. Category:Characters